


Pink-ish

by twistingalaxies



Series: #Marlo [3]
Category: Original Work, Something's Gotta Give - Fandom, my book that i havent finished yet lol
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is digustingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistingalaxies/pseuds/twistingalaxies
Summary: And there’s something in the way he’s looking at Max, something in the way he’s looking at him like he’s the only thing in the world. The most flawless creature. Like he’s completely enraptured and captivated. And perhaps he is.





	

Arlo is smiling gently and Max can see reflections of the soft glow of the candles in his blue eyes.

And there’s something in the way he’s looking at Max, something in the way he’s looking at him like he’s the only thing in the world. The most flawless creature. Like he’s completely enraptured and captivated. 

And perhaps he is.

Max is the first to break their gaze, feeling himself turn a little pink-ish and he can feel the corners of his lips upturning and he chances a glance back at Arlo and he’s still looking.

Max can’t help but wonder why and maybe Arlo can see a slight frown on his face because he’s taking Max’s face in his hand and pressing their lips together ever so gently, ever so chaste but Max can’t help but hum softly and wrap an arm around Arlo because he wants him close, needs him close.

Doesn’t want him to lose that wonderment but he knows that he will.

Arlo is questioning him softly but Max is shaking his head; he doesn’t know, can’t justify himself to Arlo, just needs him close.

And so they’re laying together on his sofa for hours upon hours, Arlo laying across Max’s stomach and Max is lazily drawing patterns onto Arlo’s back with his fingertips and Arlo is flinching a little because of how incredibly ticklish he is and Max feels happy. So, so happy.


End file.
